Obsessed
by Blastoh
Summary: Clark has been trying his hardest to ignore his desires for too long, and the more he tries to deny it, the greater his obsession with her becomes. Whether Diana is ready for it or not, she'll find it cannot be contained. One shots mostly. T rating may change, and here's my warning now, this isn't for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Obsession_

Clark knew everything that he was feeling wasn't right.

He never really cared much that some people thought of him as a Big Blue Boyscout, they were the lucky ones. The ones that could touch, feel, let loose in their inhibitions because quite frankly, most of them were human, or at least they weren't bound in a world practically made of fine china. Clark learned early on that he was different, he learned soon after that, that one wrong move could risk him seriously injuring someone, or even worse, taking a life.

He knew those risks, so in turn he held himself back from enjoying the full...pleasures of life. After time, an image became all that he was as Superman. The symbol of all that a man should strive to become. America prided him as a son from another star system, for the most part he was accepted, save for your occasional billionaire egomaniac that sought to destroy everything he stood for. Clark was fine with that, oh yes, he truly was. But a certain Amazonian Princess was making things difficult. And by difficult, he meant, _really_ difficult. Like trying to navigate a Kryptonite minefield kind of difficult.

"So, Kal."

He was snapped out of his thoughts by her sweet, damn voice. Her voice was like nectar, what with how it just rolled off her innocent sweet tongue, that he honestly could imagine better uses she could put it towards at the moment than for words.

"Hm, what? Oh yeah, what's up Diana."

She gave him a look, and he couldn't miss the fact that she looked too damn good with that little pouty lip biting that she does too damn often. She's lucky this is the cafeteria, because he honestly has the right kind of mindset to bend her over backwards right over his plate. That's how much he honestly just doesn't give a damn anymore.

"The gala tonight? You promised you would come. I was wondering...if we were still on for the night?"

_You're damn right we are. And you can bet your life that I'll come-_

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Di." He said throatily, he hoped to God she thought he choked on his food or something, the last thing he wanted her to think at the moment was that he was some weirdo with powers. Of course, he knew nothing would surprise her anymore, well, besides the fact that her super powered bestfriend was harboring some rather...graphic intentions towards her body, no, nothing could surprise this woman.

"Great! You don't know how much this means to me that you're going with me. Well, you know, I, ah, don't really get out much, besides the obvious...And ah..." She stammered to clarify, but she knew it was for naught. It always fascinated him how mature Diana was, especially in battle or when she was in princess mode. She was wise beyond her years, her natural confidence guided her steps when she walked in the room, she probably does it unconsciously, and he could never tell. It seemed so natural, that it was painfully obvious she was made for that sort of thing.

"It's alright, you don't have to explain yourself, least of all to me Diana." He gave her a warm smile, and a pat on the arm for good measure.

_Damnit, I hope I'm not pitching a tent or anything. _Clark had to restrain from averting his gaze from her own, to his crotch. He knew however, that even if he looked down, it would all be moot, as he would end up looking down her top if anything. _Seriously, how does that protect her from anything? _

"My eyes are up here Clark."

_Damn, I've been compromised._

Clark had to stifle a groan, he didn't even notice that he had slipped his attention to the "breastplate" of her armor. His eyes snapped on to hers and he could see she strangely didn't mind it, usually she was rather apathetic to the hungry eyes of men and some choice women, by now she was accustomed to how things worked roughly in the outside world, and since she was one of the most well known and prolific faces of the world, it was only apart of life for her to get used to the onlookers.

But he was more than pleased to see that she seemed to welcome him to drink in the visage that was her body, a knowing, yet playful smirk etched on her face. _Minx, she probably knows, she just wants me to do all the work. _And truth be told, on the inside he wanted to just reach out and take her to his Fortress and have his way with her, middle finger's up to whatever was most pressing in his life. But he knew better than that, nothing was ever that easy for him. Of course, Diana wasn't easy, farthest from it, and he would have it any other way. If anyone else thought they could take his Diana from him well then he would have some words to break with said person.

"Oh right, I um...Never mind. Say, Diana, how about after the gala I'll stick around for a bit, I was thinking of a movie night. It's Friday, and things may just be a little peaceful, for once." He really didn't know where that came from, but it was better than just stumbling for an excuse as to why he was looking at her ample cleavage,_ Which she should really do something about. It's killing me here. _

Her playful smirk was now growing into a full grown smile, it was clear that she really didn't want to go to the gala, or at least, not have that be the sole event for the night, and as she said, she really didn't have a lot of time in between her time with the League and as a princess/ambassador, so it seemed that fate was in his favor for now at least.

_And she is single. _

"I would love to Clark, oh but you're gonna be there as Clark Kent right? So maybe you should wait around for a bit, let the press file on out so you can meet me in the main hall after everyone's gone. I'll let the guards and other staff know you'll be sticking around just in case there's any confusion. What movies are you gonna bring?"

"Bruce got me that new Transformers movie. The billionaire that he is has connections, so he got the movie a year ahead of it's planned DVD release date."

"Is that jealousy I hear Mr. Kent?"

"Oh no, these are the words of a thankful reporter that get's to watch a new movie for free. Of course, if you don't wanna partake in this..." He teased.

"No, I'm _definitely_ interested. See you tonight." She smiled, then punched him in the arm playfully.

She walked away a little too soon for his taste, but he was thankful because he really, really hoped someone else wouldn't notice the mountain he was boasting in his uniform by now. He released a breath and looked down, thanking Rao he wasn't. She really looked just as good from behind as she does in the front, if he had met her yesterday and she told him she was a God's daughter, he wouldn't dispute it. She was just too damn good for him, Superman or not, the beast within that he was struggling to keep down whenever she came around was evidence of that. In his dirty, complicated mind, she was the one thing he couldn't reach while in the skies, she was no prize, no trophy to be won or flaunted off, but he knew he would fight, compete, whatever he had to do to be worthy of her.

_Damnit, Diana. _

She was a woman that he didn't have to be afraid of hurting, he could let go and give her all of him, like he wanted to all these years, but he couldn't. He still had honor, and he wasn't one to encroach on another man's woman. But Diana belonged to no man, and she had a mind of her own. Of course, she was now single, her ex Steve Trevor most likely is still stuck on her and would be attending tonight just for old time's sake (which seemed to be every time that the Themysciran Embassy held a gala), but Clark really didn't give a damn to be honest. This was his, and her night.

The woman didn't know the hold she had on him, she really didn't. If only she had known just how close he has been these past few years in keeping his self control on a tight leash, the damn woman just played too much. But she would never know, not until Clark was ready to show her, and based on the date he had unknowingly set up for later on tonight, it seemed that he was going to get his wish soon.

* * *

_A/N: The calm before the storm. Just want to let you guys know, I may have been reading too many Wolverine stories, and since I'm writing an X-Men fic atm which is a Wolverine/Storm pairing, you may see a bit of Logan here, since it's a pretty huge leap from a feral mutant to a super powered alien, so be warned this Clark is obviously no boyscout. You guys are always good to me on the reviews, so feel free to have at it. If you want to read my RoLo fic, it's called Upside Down, and if you're a RoLo shipper like me, well, fist bump me through your screen. - B_


	2. Chapter 2

Boiling Point

On the outside, he was calm, aloof, Clark Kent. The notorious social networking crusader that stood up for the little guy, the average joe, and every victim of corporate BS in between. Some may take one look at his writing and think he was some pencil necked, "mom's basement" kind of guy, someone who wasn't afraid to voice his opinions over the internet but in person was awfully quiet. Clark honestly couldn't care less truth be told, he only knew what he knew, and that was enough for him.

None would have guessed that the man everyone nation-wide knew as a internet Avenger was actually Superman. And that thanks to the internet, he was getting a large majority of his operations from. For Clark, it was always more than just being the big strong guy that could lift mountains, he was more than a bundle of muscles and a handsome face, oh no, there was way more to being Superman than that.

Busting corruption, shedding the spotlight on those in the dark hiding from justice is what got him off the most. This was his life, and he had very little time in between his work both as Clark Kent and as Kal-El-Superman, to enjoy anything else. But standing here, in the crowd, watching her, oh yeah, he wasn't even ashamed at all. This was Diana, in her natural element. This is what she does, and what you see is what you get. The woman didn't hold a thing back, and Clark loved every bit of it.

She, just like him is a crusader in her own right, the way she diplomatically, yet with all the conviction in the world handled the crowd, and somehow was able to mingle opinion with well bridled fact. She took advantage of their doting, their belief in her, and used it to in some strange, twisted way, open their eyes to the reality of the world. The crowd was dazzled, but at the same time, she was the cold bucket of water that brought you back to reality. The microphone was her weapon at the moment, not her God's given xiphos, nor her lasso, but this simple tool, used to augment the volume of one's voice, essentially harmless, but deadly all the same.

He was always enamored with her, yet never moved beyond his infatuation. And now, he kicked himself as to why.

_Knowing what I want to do, and what could happen tonight, makes it all seem so long ago, like we're old friends seeing each other for the first time as two needy people, that basically, need each other. Crazy world, crazy life. _

"Evil breeds from inaction, and the Justice League may be powerful, but my friends we are few. Compared to all of you, we are the minority, but I remind you all, we are every bit as human as all of you. Granted, we come from different backgrounds, we may come from different worlds, we may have been given attributes without consent, but this doesn't change the simple notion, that with all our differences, we are just the same as all of you. And we protect our own. May you all enjoy your night, may you all enjoy your weekend!"

The crowd ate it all up, they cheered, they clapped, glasses were raised, a certain billionaire playboy from Gotham struggled to contain the arm candy all the while keeping a careful eye on for a short haired cat burglar currently chatting up some heavy set millionaire.

Clark smiled, it wasn't a sarcastic, nor a mocking one, but a generally warm, loving smile. That was Bruce and Selina for you, playing the same game as he and Diana, albeit different fashion, but that was just how things are. There was a certain meta at play, whereas things do not happen by a certain allotted time, but best believe, they will. Bruce would let her wander, and she would pretend to enjoy her independence, but he would always let her go home with the priceless jewel, and she would always come back to return it, using the tired excuse that "He was wearing off on her" but it was just that, an excuse. An excuse to come back to where he laid his head every night, and the sad part is, they were in a relationship with each other already, its just they didn't know it yet.

Clark and Bruce locked eyes, and like Diana put it, they were both from different worlds, different backgrounds, different attributes and personalities. But they both knew that no matter what happened, they would always have each other's backs. That was life for them, as brothers under the same cause, two men that both fought for what's right. Sounded cliche on paper, but life was full of them. Clark passed a knowing look towards Bruce, who in turn, shrugged, an unspoken conversation that none would have guessed was going on. But through years of shedding blood together, fighting side by side, it was a bond, simple as that.

And just like that, Clark's attention turned back towards the woman that was, no, _is_ the focal point of his fantasies, Diana of Themyscira.

Her hair, usually long and flowing, was braided down a naked shoulder, her tiara at it's usual resting place upon her forehead, silver upon a tanned forehead. The dress was classy, sexy, modest, yet gave a hint that underneath were many treasures that you would most definitely never get to, well not unless you deserved them. It flowed past her knees, yet had a slit that ran up the left thigh, also classy, yet none the less, set Clark off. The suit he wore now gave him a lot more room than his armor did, although, thinking on it now, he would never have guessed. The size of the pants were a 38, maybe a 40, but damnit to God they felt like a 15. Last thing he wanted to do was host a one man sausage fest at Diana's gala, but this show was about 3-4 hours long, and he wasn't sure just how long he would last here. Or maybe he was wrong, it could be 2 hours, which would grant him an early release from the torture of not being able to touch her, to laugh with her, and love her like he has been all these years, as a friend.

She had never officially friend zoned him, so it wasn't like he was shooting Airsoft guns at comets, but the honor to be her man was a trying one. She was so untouchable, so pure, so...Amazon. It turned him on to be the one to defile that image, to be the hand around her neck, holding her down while he pumped in and out of her, letting her know that for all her might, she was a woman, and he was the man that loved her, let her damn pride be shattered, for his would just the same, all for her, no questions asked.

He wanted to be the one to fuck her, to make love to her, to flirt with her as her man, not just a boyfriend, because the term sounded too juvenile, but as her requited lover that kept paying her with his love over and over again, until she oozed it. Of course, he knew he didn't own her, but he wanted her to know who loved her the most, and in his mind, she was his. It was only right.

And it would be so easy, for Clark Kent to drag her off into the night, the crook that got the girl but left the material worth behind because that was never what he actually wanted. He didn't care for who she was to the press, it wasn't Wonder Woman that drew him in (although physical appearance had alot to do with it at first) but the woman underneath the alias, Diana, that snatched his heart away and refused to give it back.

He held his own damn self at arm's length, but he would be in the shadows no more. He was going to do something about it, because the beast within, that raged in his soul to ravish her again and again, the same beast that growled her name and wanted nothing more than to just be her primal mate, the base Kryptonian that cared nothing for logic or his brain's consent. He needed to take her, he need it more than anything.

As the men and women in the press scratched and clawed for her attention, a mini war raging on in its own, Clark almost hadn't noticed as she had made her way over to him in her little rotation.

"Enjoying yourself, Mr. Kent?" She asked knowingly, she could see he had something on his mind, but he couldn't quite tell you if she knew that something was actually _someone_.

"Heh, I guess you could say that Madam." He smirked.

"I understand this isn't your usual scene, yet I must say, you adapt quickly to foreign situations."

"It's a gift Madam Ambassador, one that is doing me _wonders_ tonight."

She giggled softly, a blessed sound, "Oh I can only imagine. Did you come here with someone?"

"Why, I don't believe I have. But that doesn't mean I was planning on leaving alone however." He made sure his tone carried over to imply he was talking about her, yet at the same time in a jovial manner, so as to not put pressure on her.

"Well you do look rather dashing tonight, perhaps you'll find your lucky woman." She didn't sound like she got the hint, that or the woman was incredible at not giving any of her cards away.

"Perhaps I had already found her, and I am just taking my time, until I just can't wait anymore. Either way, this will be the best night I've had in a while." He gave away at least one emotional card, his excitement. He knew it was lacing every word he spoke, and he could see she knew it too, yet didn't want to give too much away for the press to go wild over. For press standards, they were having a lengthy conversation, TMZ would eat this up like BBQ wings, suckling their fingers to get the very last draw of sauce. Throw in the cute smiles and genuine laughs, it was clear that he and Diana were flirting, and if Bruce cast a look his way, he would recognize the look Clark had on his face, because he knew it mirrored his own for Selina.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be Mr. Kent," she said the next bit in a whisper for his ears only, "Looking forward to holding you to that later."

And there it was, the invite, the opening in the doorway that he was going to force wide open. Diana of Themyscira was his now, and it seemed that she knew it. She just didn't want to take the first step. Of course, there was that damned logical part of him that wanted to overanalyze his worth, and the situation, and place it down to just another instance of harmless flirting. But then again, Diana didn't flirt, unless she meant it, like everything else she does, it's for a reason. But Clark has many reason's to do what he's going to do tonight, for one being this girl was too damn wicked, she deserved this, to see what her effect on him has done to him. He took in her rich, lavender scent, and took note of it. For the next day the scent would change, and she would smell different. But for now, she would smell like sweet lavender. Her scent.

But later on, once he got to her, once caution was thrown to the wind, and the step he fantasized about was finally taken, she would smell completely different. She would smell like him.

And nothing but.


	3. Chapter 3

Patience

By nature, Kryptonians value strength in logic, assessment, and timing. There was a time and place for everything, and when the hunt was on, none could outmatch a Kryptonian in the thrill of pursuing a worthy prey. Of course, generations later Kryptonians had evolved to a point to where they considered themselves above such a prospect, but nonetheless, it wasn't impossible when a Kryptonian got lost in the pursuit of knowledge and growth. Live prey was replaced by a new daily invention, whereas some would work, some wouldn't. But either way, the Kryptonian would be getting something out of what a Human would perceive to be nothing.

You see, Kryptonian's were far from emotionless, in fact, this galactic stereotype was born from the same pool as the Human fear for the unknown. Point is, like us, the galaxy feared the unknown, and in this case, the unknown were the Kryptonians. Considering how they shut themselves off from the galaxy, there really isn't a lot to go off of anymore. Besides what was already known about the former powerhouse, the Kryptonians didn't like the idea of unwelcome extra planetary visitors learning too much about them. Like Humans, they valued an impeccable poker face.

Sounds pretty basic doesn't it?

Yeah, well, the thing is, they aren't so different from Humans, they just had a pretty vast head start.

Thing is, Clark is a Kryptonian. And like all Kryptonians, he loved the hunt for more. He acquired all the knowledge he could on his people, recreated technologies space ages ahead of us, powerful antibiotics from his lab were still being tested, antibiotics that could develop into full-blown cures that could knock out any disease for the next millennia, he just needed the time to perfect his findings. But there was one thing he was losing his grip on, one thing that was so precious to him, his control.

The gala was beginning to die out, the guests slowly skimming out the front door like water down the drain, and soon enough, the hunt would be on. Diana had given him cute little mischievous winks and long glances that promised him the afore-mentioned "best night of his life" and knowing that he could quite possibly live an eternal life, it was going to be one hell of a night. Clark made small chat with the other guests, he even got a hold of Bruce for a few minutes, and it was no surprise he ran off kind of early once Selina seemed to tire of being there, no doubt the hunt was on for them as well. He chatted it up with a few female guests too, not missing the annoyed look on her face as some of the girls got a little too comfy with his "finally prim and proper suit" as they called it. Each one running a hand up his firmly toned arm.

Of course, there was the occasional thirsty guy that wanted to sneak a feel, but Diana had learned by now not to make too big of a scene, as she shot down advance after advance, it became painfully obvious to every other male that she wasn't looking.

It was because she had already found her prize.

She continued her rotation through the gala, as Clark maintained an impromptu headquarters by the bar, which was strategically placed for men like him that were on their own hunt to scout the playing field, no doubt keeping an eye on their prey.

_An eye in the sky, how fitting. _

Clark downed more of his drink, his 10th for the night. Of course he wouldn't get drunk, but at this point he was more buzzed from the thrill that tonight Diana would be his. The only thing he wasn't so sure about, was whether or not the poor girl knew what she was getting into. She was always so confident, so royal, a sick yet at this moment, welcome, part of him enjoyed the notion that he would get to bring her down to a reality where there were no titles, no throne, only him and her. He wanted to make her feel like a slut, like a woman who needed him sexually, so that she could get a feel for how he felt on the daily. He needed to be used too, but she seemed to reluctant to go through with it.

He was going to take her out of her element. That pretty little dress was going to be ripped off and thrown on her puffy expensive red leather sofa, while her pumps could be embedded in the wall by the heels. Her hair was going to be drenched with sweat to their roots, and her core will be bruised and swollen just how he fantasized. The beast was growling in approval now, it wanted nothing more than to probably slap her around a bit and show her that he was the true alpha she deserved, not some hard suit, buzz cut head government goon like Steve Trevor. He was here too, still pining for what could have been.

The man had reluctantly just left, probably heartbroken from all the looks Diana had sent _Clark's_ way and not his. This was too damn cruel, but Clark loved every bit of it. He wasn't going to beat the crap out of Diana, no weird shit like that, but he was going to make it hurt, he was going to make her bleed, all the shit he imagined doing, and all because he can, and because she would love every second of it.

She probably still had a different plan for what to do tonight. Senseless laughs, a few long kisses, the minor simpy shit you do with your boyfriend on the first date. But nah, not today, this was different, Clark wasn't out to be the goody-goody boyfriend like she probably thought he was. Maybe tomorrow, but not tonight. The gala was coming to a close now, which meant Clark was about to spring into action in about 30 minutes, so he did something he wasn't planning on doing, and excused himself for the gala, using the make shift excuse of a "phone call."

In reality, he was going to fly up to her room, 5th floor, only balcony on the left side, which was conveniently overlooking the Potomac river. It was pretty easy, considering. There was light security on the outside, and it seemed most of the Amazon's were centered inside, as they should be. He landed on the balcony, and swept aside the curtains, and stepped into the room. She had clothes on the floor, dresses she tried on but were discarded from her body last-minute as she finally found the dress she wanted to wear.

_Doesn't matter really. The one she has on right now will join 'em soon. _

Clark had never been more turned on in his life, and he hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. Something about what he was doing seemed so weird, so indecent, but he didn't care at all. Only he understood what this was, he was scouting the prey's territory, learning about his surroundings. When the time came, he would most likely shift from the bed, to this cute little table he was sliding his hand against, to the floor maybe, the shower too, hell, he might just trap her against the hall-her legs held up in his arms while her upper torso scrambled for leverage wherever the hell she could find it. She wasn't going to submit either, so she would battle him for dominance the way a little hellion minx like her would.

He sat on her bed, and ran his hand over the texture. His heightened senses picked up on the foreign texture, _must have been ancient Greek_, he surmised. Soon enough, he took in the scent of the bed, the pillows, even the dresses. The damn boyscout within him was crying his eyes out, bitching about how he was defiling the sweet, sweet Diana that barely tolerated their presence as is.

_What if she catches us sniffing her damn dresses like we're Krypto? She's gonna think we're freaks and-_

_Little too late for that._

_But-_

_Just shut up already, be a man, we've got the woman we always wanted all to ourselves in a little while._

"Kal! What in Hades name?!"

Whilst Clark's mental debate raged on, he had failed for once to notice her presence. Even though he knew he had heard her, he hadn't fully registered the sound, as he was too caught up in Diana's scents to pay attention to his hearing. The side of him that was trying to think clearly and rationally was right, and above all things at the moment, Kal hated when he was right.

_Sigh..._

_Shit._

* * *

_A/N: Alright so look, I pushed out three chapter's in less than 48 hours like it was nothin', granted this story is full of more or less, one shots, but still, I gave myself props because I usually never find the time to write back to back like this. But this story is too damn fun, and it's killing me how well everything is synergizing in my mind, and I hope you guys are enjoying this as much or even more than I am. Also, if you think Clark is a perv, well, I warned you, I've been around Wolverine too long and this type of story for SMWW has been something I always wanted to come up with. But as always, let me know what you guys think :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Doomed

"Kal!"

Like from a dream, Clark snapped out of his strange vision that felt all too disturbingly real. He knew something was wrong now, terribly wrong, but he was thankful that at least none of it had transpired, and he was still in control. He mentally kicked himself, he couldn't be around her tonight, not like this. He had to go back to the Fortress, see if he could undo the damage that was done to him in his fight with that unknown creature from some months ago.

He thought it was nothing more than stress and a bruised ego coming to play, as he did get his ass kicked pretty hard in the fight, and if he could be honest, the creature had beat him so bad he thought he was for sure going to die. But that was where having allies came in to part. In specifically, his Kryptonian cousin Kara Zor-El whom he was spending his formerly peaceful day with.

Clark rubbed his chin with his free hand absent mindedly, where he suffered the most vicious uppercut known to man perhaps. It was up there with Darkseid, potentially even harder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here Di." He tried to sound alright, but she didn't seem to be buying it. Clark took a quick glance around, and seen that the party was in full swing still, _Still got some time. _

"You spaced out for a second, you were telling me about how you could smell that man Selina is talking to from over here." She offered with a light grin.

"I...said that?"

"Oh, don't play the fool now. Yes you did. But it's alright, I think Selina's got it worse than you." She joked, and he smiled, although slightly, it was a much more welcome break from what _could_ have been.

"I bet, hey, uh, I gotta go take a call real quick, I promise Kara I would give her a call, she's been super needy lately. Don't ask me why." He lied.

"Oh, yes of course, take your time. Hurry back however, I don't know how much more of this I can take." She laughed, then made a face as Bruce loudly called her name, obviously trying to remain in his playboy character although it was clear to Clark and Diana that he hated it even more than they probably did at times.

Clark chuckled and mouthed a "Be right back" and was out the building before he even thought twice.

* * *

After touching down at the Fortress, Clark immediately made his way to his labs, rubbing the imaginary sleep out of his eyes with two fingers. He felt tired, but this was a normal occurrence nowadays after the battle with that creature. He was too arrogant for his own good sometimes, he thought himself invincible, untouchable even. But he was knocked down by more than a few notches. The fight with the monster truly awoke Clark in a way that scared him more than dying, as it was painfully obvious that there was a round 2 to this fight, and Clark was hell bent on winning it.

_You can't get rid of me, I'm as apart of you as your mind, as your heart. _

_..._

_Sad part is, I didn't even do much, I only amplified what was already there. _

Clark's head felt like it was spinning in circles, and the ground didn't even feel solid anymore. He was afraid, of himself, for himself, but most importantly-for Diana. God knows what would have happened if they were alone in her room. He would never do those sick, twisted things to anyone, least of all Diana. They bordered on the very same things that were done to the Amazons thousands of years ago. The monster said it was "amplifying" what was already there, but Clark knew better, he knew himself better than anyone, and he would rather die than force such things on Diana like she was a plaything. Sure, there was an incredibly large attraction between them, and he wouldn't lie that that in some ways, he was obsessed with her, but he knew why.

He loved her.

He truly did.

And what pissed him off even more was that the beast wanted to exploit that for his own amusement. He very well wanted to make Clark live a nightmare. And if the grey-skinned demon proved anything, it was that destruction is the only thing it knows.

_I won't let you hurt her, and I'll find some way to get rid of you, but you won't get the chance to lay a finger on her until I do. I promise you that._

_I will destroy you Kryptonian, there is no way out, no escaping your fate. You can search for your answers, try with all your essence but it's pointless. You are mine to maim from the inside out._

Pure hatred and malice rolled off every word. There was no basis for it, no foundation, it was what it was. The demon didn't know how it came to be, only that it simply _is, _and that when it came to be, it only had the irresistible urge to kill and conquer. And once it felt it's current objective was complete, it would move on to the next target-an endless cycle it was destined to repeat for it's entire life span. Clark shuddered as visions of victims long dead, and some recent ones from Metropolis fell to the wrath of the beasts grotesque hands. The monster was an ugly thing. Overgrown spikes protruded out it's entire body, eyes blazing red-same as Clark when he used his heat vision.

To put it simply, the beast was the monster under the bed, the boogeyman in the closet.

Even when it died, Clark still felt no peace. He killed it with no mercy, because it could not understand such a sentiment, it knew only the finality of death and Clark understood that the only way to survive this living embodiment of hell on Earth, was to destroy it.

_How wrong you were. _

The overwhelming urge to bang his head against the wall sounded like to good of an idea, and Clark knew it was a no go when the monster actually urged him to do it, and if the monster even knew how to smile, no doubt it would be grinning like an idiot at the sight of Superman thrashing against the wall like he had gone mad-which also wasn't such a far fetched idea.

"Kal-El." A stiff, firm, familiar voice echoed behind Clark. He nearly snapped his neck from turning so fast, and he was greeted by the hologram of his father which as always, was stoic as a stone. And Clark was nearly at the point of crazy to where he thought there was a hint of concern, and even _fear _in the hologram's voice.

"You seem troubled."

"I'm...not in the right state of mind."

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes that something is different about you. Something that the Kryptonians have not seen in a very long time." The hologram stood it's ground, yet sounded as though it was stepping closer and closer, judging by how close the voice sounded.

"You _know_ what this is?" Clark hissed, he immediately winced at how foreign his voice sounded to his own ears. He sounded so pained, to speak a sentence was hard work in it's own. He felt the tugging in his mind again, and the headache was getting even more annoying by the second. He wanted to lash out, to hit something, _anything. _

"Yes, all Kryptonians before your generation knew. Your cousin knows what _it _is as well."

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You're infected Kal-El, by what a Human would perceive as a monster." The hologram of Jor-El steeled it's voice, and it was pretty hard for Clark to remember that this hologram was all that remained of a dead man that gave up everything so that his son could live. Based on what information Clark was being given at this point, Jor-El would be scared shitless at the fate his son was doomed to.

"What would a Kryptonian call this then?"

"Doomsday, the end of all things."

* * *

_A/N: I wrote this before the reviews went through, and I can see you guys had more than a few concerns. This chapter was originally going to be longer, and I would have taken longer with this update but I felt you guys needed this, but yes, I am intending on following the Superman:Doomed arc. And as you can see, it really has me intrigued, and as you can see, it opened up an idea for Obsessed. I plan on making this pretty lengthy, and at this moment, Clark and Diana are not together-yet. But I've got good plans for this, and if you're worried for more chapters like the last one, don't worry, that wasn't Clark, lol._


	5. Chapter 5

This is So Beneath Me...

This really was beneath her.

She was a princess of an entire nation, and yet here she was falling into His traps again.

That wicked, yet gentle smile that he used to bait her in with whenever she got too close was used yet again tonight. And such a simple thing as coffee in the cafeteria was filled with so much sexual tension she could barely stand it.

He had stood her up on the night of the last gala at the Embassy, and for a while, she was pissed off about it, as she should be, and she remained that way until about a week after when he finally showed up to work; no doubt he was working up the manhood to come face her again.

He had ignored her for about a week, her calls and texts unanswered, and she felt as though she was another helpless fool chasing after a man...one of the very things her mother warned her about before and so many times after arriving here to Man's World.

And she refused to chase, no matter how much_...affection_, she held for Clark. He seemed adamant enough on worming his way through her walls that night, he didn't seriously think she was oblivious to his charms did he? She knew exactly what he was doing, trying to get her hot and bothered just to leave her wanting more and more. It seemed to be his M.O. as of late, and she was more than just ashamed of herself to admit to the fact that she enjoyed every single second of it.

Her entire nation (mother not withstanding) would be in a major uproar over the fact that their beloved princess was feigning for a man's company, much less one by the name of _Superman_. She could sympathize, they were only supposed to be comrades and nothing more, nothing less. She had to admit, she was bewitched by his Adonis like features upon first sight of the man. She was very well convinced that he was Apollo in the flesh once she learned of his yellow sun given abilities. For all intents and purposes, Clark was a modern day flesh sculpture of what a Greek God should and would look like.

But of course, life liked to make a fool out of her emotions, and she began to indulge herself by spending more and more time with him. That was six years ago, and by now she had learned enough of herself and this new outside world to know that her "girlish" fascination was was slowly churning into a heated obsession.

Was this love? She couldn't even place it. But her mind drifted towards him of course every single day at least twice. It didn't help that he stood her up that night of the previous gala, she may have been pissed off at him about it, but that only further gassed up the said affection she had for him. Her and Steve had tried intimacy, but they couldn't exactly do it right since her mind and heart were split between two men. Besides that and she had to constantly adjust her strength during their relationship, and eventually, she just couldn't keep up that charade any longer. Diana grew distant, Steve became frustrated, and whatever semblance of their relationship that they had left was left in the dust.

Of course, none of that mattered now because for all intents and purposes, Diana considered herself waiting on Clark to stake his claim. It was more than just her finally seeking the release she needed, it was just way more than that.

But Diana just couldn't for the life of her understand why Clark had to make things so difficult.

Walking down the hallways of the Watchtower, she murmured her hellos to her passing colleagues. But unfortunately, her musings had led her into a brick wall.

She didn't fall backwards, but she did stumble hard. A familiar cologne overwhelmed her senses. It was so masculine, yet nothing too strong. Her cheeks grew warm with embarrassment and she knew instantly life had played another sick joke on her emotions yet again.

_Damn it._

"In a hurry, are we?" Clark's deep voice resonated throughout her being as he held her in his arms, now she knew for sure that he must be playing games with her. He had the same, fiery, intense look in his eye that he had the night of the gala. And the way he was holding her didn't help matters either.

"No. I was just thinking." She wanted to keep the conversation short, cause she was still pissed at him after all, but that didn't mean she didn't want to jump him.

But he would never know that of course. Well, not so soon.

"Thinking all around the Watchtower huh?" He sounded amused, and she fought the urge to gaze into his eyes for too long. She dusted herself off, which was more for show than anything.

"Being a Princess will do that to you Clark."

"Well I'm sorry Diana, I don't know anything about that. What I do know is that someone around here deserves an apology."

At this, she snapped her attention to his face, instantly regretting doing so. His eyes were so blue to the point to where it hurt. His gaze was always so heavy, no matter if they were hidden behind fake frames, his cerulean orbs just cut through the soul, and sent a pool of heat straight to Diana's core.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't. I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself. Till then, I've got some more thinking to do Clark, have a good one." She said cooly, then tried to shoulder her way past him.

Of course, to no avail. His muscled armored arm caught her by the forearm.

"Not so fast. I wasn't being specific at first. But yes Diana, its you that I owe an apology too. There's nothing more I would rather do than spend time with you, but let's just say I haven't been feeling too well."

"You? Get sick? How is that even possible?"

Clark looked around, they were alone, but any second that could change, and he didn't want to put on too big of a scene in the view of his colleagues so he swooped her up by her feet and using a burst of speed, carried Diana off bridal style to his quarters.

Diana of course didn't go quietly.

Upon arrival, he instantly put her down, and had to resist taking her right then and there as she crossed her arms, pouted her lip and gave him a heated yet all too cute of a glare. She just didn't know what she did to him at all, especially while he was in this..."state of mind." He had to stifle an approving hum as he raked his eyes over her, her armor never failed to deliver on the whole demi-goddess thing, she was clearly a god's daughter.

"Can you stop doing that!" She exclaimed, her foot now relentlessly tapping against the hard, cold, metal surface of his room.

"Huh? Doing what?" He played dumb.

_"That! _Undressing me with your eyes like I'm nothing but meat."

"I wouldn't call it that, I'm just appreciating you. Since we're here in private, I can finally do so without the constant scrutiny of a certain brooding billionaire and...well, everyone else."

She swallowed, hard. As he spoke, he stepped forward, testing her; and she didn't do a thing to hint that she didn't want him nearby. After all, if it was that serious she could have put up a fight when he carried her off, but his eyes keep continuing to mesmerize her, and like a wicked spell, her defenses dwindled. She took this moment to look him up and down, slowly, so she could take him all in.

_Clark, you bastard, if only you knew how serious I am about doing that. Damn you forever._

Her dirty thoughts were pushed to the side as she caught the knowing smirk on his face. There was that quiet confidence again, he never let it show until moments like this, where it was just the two of them. He looked like such a man, the type her mother warned her about. Funny how that seems to be the back-story for so many relationships nowadays, but it was true. Her mother told her much about the dangers of men. But Clark had never struck her as the type, but then again, he had pissed her off not too long ago, so maybe she should go back to being mad again. He wasn't going to win this round, nope, not by a long shot.

She cleared her throat, and held her head up high, "Okay, well...Aren't you supposed to be explaining yourself?" Her tone impatient.

"Yeah, I should be. When I said I was sick, I wasn't lying. It's Kryptonian in nature though, let's just put it that way."

A Kryptonian illness? What if Clark spreads this around? She didn't want to think of him as contaminated or dirty, but she shivered at the thought of what a Kryptonian sickness would do to the human race if it ever broke out.

"Is it contagious? Tell me more about it." She implored, her previous tone eradicated and replaced with concern, and worry.

"Nah...well, yes, but to a certain extent. You might wanna sit down for this, it's kind of a doozy."

And so he explained to her everything that had happened, and that is currently happening to him. How he fought Doomsday to the death and inadvertently contracted the "Doomsday Virus" from being in direct contact with the beasts' destructive blood. How he was now harboring the beast inside of him but was currently in treatment back at the Fortress where he was working on purging Doomsday's blood from his own. He left out how the beast preyed on Kryptonian emotion's and memories and manipulated the host in twisted ways however...He should warn her to stay away from him, yet he knew it would break him if she did. Perhaps it was his own stubborn pride which refused to give in and do what was right, but he couldn't stay away from her for so long. He just couldn't. A week was too long, and while he may have put on a dazzling smile, God knows how much it hurts knowing you're housing a ticking timebomb. The worst case scenario was him losing the fight that waged inside his mind and actually becoming the new Doomsday. It still scared him to this day the vision he had of Doomsday taking over his body and hurting Diana, all in all, he believe he had it taken care of. His father planned for every situation and had equipped Clark with the necessary tools to cure himself.

Hopefully.

Diana in turn was dumbstruck. He told her not to worry...

Seriously? He may be, well, _Superman, _but he's not indestructible.

"Don't worry, I've got it all taken care of."

"Are you sure? How can you be so sure of yourself and your technology Clark?" Her voice was soft, and weak. Diana cursed herself, she should be stronger, but the thought of him expiring or even _becoming_ that-that thing.

"It's fine. My people have dealt with this sort of thing a long time ago. And thankfully my father left me that same tech in my Fortress. I should be cured in no time."

Diana frowned, but said nothing, her eyes dropped to the floor in quiet contemplation. She seen his feet step forward again, and felt his large hand cup her cheek, then her chin as he lifted it so she could look straight into his searing cerulean eyes.

"You're so damn beautiful. Not just now, but every single day." His voice was husky, just above a whisper. She gulped again, and her bottom lip unconsciously parted from her upper one, revealing a row of elegant teeth.

"Th-thank you." She stammered, too turned on at the moment to remember she was just mad/worried about him.

_How in the hell does he do this to me?_

Seriously. He turns her entire emotional spectrum upside down like it's nothing.

"I've been kicking myself everyday since then. You knew exactly what you were doing that night _Princess. _Believe me, I took notice of every single look and stare you snuck in when you thought _nobody_ was looking."

"Oh really? And you thought I didn't notice the same thing? I seen that look in your eyes." This was leading down where he wanted it to go, but she didn't care, because their two objectives for each other were basically intertwined.

"Good." Was all he said before he lifted her chin, and placed his incredibly soft lips on the side of her neck. She could feel his kiss clear as day, it took no extra effort with him, it was all so natural. She fought back her moan as his lips continued their crusade down and around her neck, nibbling and suckling here and there. She swore to her gods that he was spelling his name in short little strokes with his tongue too. He drew it all out too, so she felt every single amazing second of his handiwork. His free hand now placed on the small of her back, barely above one of her cheeks as he picked up his pace and used his mouth to suction some of her skin into his mouth. She had felt Steve try to do this, but once again, it took a little bit of extra effort for him.

"Clark...you should-" Her sentence broken up by little gasps of pleasure, she could practically feel the smirk on him-no doubt pleased that his efforts were providing successful results. He said nothing, merely hummed his agreement, and continued his assault. Seconds later, finally satisfied with the impromptu mark on her flawless, fair toned neck, he took a moment to look her dead in the eyes, letting her see the man doing this to her.

Diana could take no more, the hands that were buried in his hair now grabbed him by the cheeks as she mashed her lips to his and pushed him from off the wall towards his bed, her strength coming into play as she forcefully guided the two of them down onto Clark's freshly made (for now) bed, landing down on top of him, she straddled his waist and her hips ground down upon him. Her face was frowned up in heated passion as she felt his hands roam from her back, then lower, shamelessly.

"Take this damn armor off." He growled as he separated his mouth from hers so he could travel down from her face to her chest, using his hands to push her back just so they can palm her breasts through the armor. She moaned her agreement as she made a quick move to release herself from the bonds of her armor.

"Once I do, I'm letting you know, you're _mine_ after that. No more of these damn games Clark." She bent her back so she loomed over him as she spoke, her hips riding him once again, teasing like she knew it would kill him.

It was.

"Answer me."

"Yes. You knew the damn answer before you asked." He couldn't take it anymore, fucking her senseless was becoming his sole purpose as the days rolled on. His crush became an obsession, and while he cursed Doomsday for making disturbing plays on his feelings for her, he couldn't deny it hadn't picked a better target than the one woman that captured his complete attention. If she wanted him for her own, shit why not? He wanted to be that guy for her for so long, it seemed like more than a fair trade.

"I just wanted to hear you say it." She smirked sultrily.

_Damn her._

"Batman to Superman, I need you to come up into the labs. It's urgent, _very_ urgent." Bruce's gravely voice punctured through the moment like his voice was laced with Kryptonite.

"Hold on a minute, in the middle of something."

"It can't wait. Your cousin and I need you."

Grudgingly, Clark let go of Diana and sighed his frustration. It's like this was all planned or something. Is Ashton Kutcher in on this too?

"Duty calls." He said dully.

Diana was annoyed too, but couldn't help but gaze down at him lovingly, then giggled despite said frustration and kissed him on the chin.

"I suppose so, that's what happens when you're, well, you." She teased.

She got up and helped him to his feet, they then stared at the other, both parties tempted to say fuck it and continue. Finally, he made the first move and kissed her deeply, his arm wrapped around the small of her back as he pulled her into him, which she gratefully accepted.

"C'mon Clark, get on up here. We don't have all day. Figuratively speaking of course." Kara painfully reminded him in his ear, she probably knew what was going on, or maybe she didn't. Either way, Clark was already devising a wicked prank to pay her back.

He growled his annoyance as he responded to his oh so loving cousin, "Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way."

Diana once again laughed, as the pair moved away from each other reluctantly.

"I guess I'll see you once I'm done. Yeah?"

"Of course Clark, you knew the answer to that before you asked." She said sneakily, mimicking his words from earlier. She walked towards the door, "Text me when you're done." Was all she said as she exited his room, hips swaying seductively for his eyes alone. This only made him harder than he already was. He took a hard gulp and then ran his hand through his hair, her scent permeated in the air and on his person.

The woman knew what she was doing to him, that's for sure.

"Oh my good god." He muttered to himself.

* * *

_A/N: Finally an update, yeah, I know I've been slacking, but life has been rather busy lately, yay for me. Well, the Doomsday arc is obviously here with a twist, and truth be told, I kind of don't feel confident with my writing at the moment. Add that in with the fact that this fic is pretty risky what with the previous chapters and all lol, but let me know how I did so I can get going on the right track again. Love you :D_


	6. Chapter 6

House Call Part 1

Clark had invited Diana over to what used to be his parent's house in Smallville which was now under his name and care. His reasoning for this was mainly so that he could make it up to Diana for not showing up to her room after the gala, but of course like any warm blooded male, he wanted to get lucky. It was in the back of his mind constantly, and he hated being so vulnerable to her, but he supposed it all could have been worse. After all, he was practically getting what he had wanted for so long, a chance at something more with Diana, so why complain.

He never really thought of her as anything less than what she was now to him. Sure he had seen her with Steve, and their relationship was strictly platonic during that time, but that didn't mean that he hadn't seen the longing in her eyes whenever they passed by each other, or when they were on missions or little "friend dates." He had picked up on her clues, but his honor wouldn't allow him to go for another man's girl. After all, his parents had raised him with great respect, and he was a firm believer in karma, so there was none of that cheating crap with him.

He had women here and there, but he had to be careful...very much so. The only chick he had really allowed himself to let a little loose with was Lana Lang back in high school, but he was a kid back then, and luckily he wasn't too strong to where he would break her in half like he would now. Much of the time, the notion of having to cut back on his own libido just so he wouldn't hurt his partner really kind of turned him off, and it got to the point to where he just wanted to say screw it and not even follow through with previous thoughts of taking someone home for the night. Cat Grant had shown a good amount of interest for him, and he still had the desire to follow up on that since they worked so closely, but now Diana was here...and apparently he was hers now so he supposed that it wouldn't be in good interest to mess around with him for Cat's sake.

Of course, he knew Diana could kick his ass so it wouldn't exactly be in his interest either.

It was getting close to 5 p.m. and he told her no rush, but he did want her here around this time so that she could see what it was like to be on the farm at around this time. The sun was really an amazing and beautiful sight, it reminded him of her greatly. Divine, and empowering, but blazing hot with a fury that meant bad news for those who crossed her. An interesting contrast but it fit her. Diana is a fiery woman with a spirit that would burn to the touch, she made him feel alive; plus he didn't have to worry too much about hurting her as they were essentially equals.

Made him feel like a normal guy that had the girl of his dreams, and besides the x-rated things he wanted to do with and _to _her, he wanted to do normal guy things like take her out to eat, to the movies, hell even to Disneyland just cause they could. He wanted that "Honey, I'm home," type of deal, but that was wishful thinking. She had no disguise, and she was constantly out and about, doing what she needed doing. There was no double identity with her, something he did not share at all. He was no celebrity, he was known yes, but nowhere near her status. She was the epitome of human (and godly) perfection. Limited to nothing, certainly not the clouds, the woman could do whatever she wanted, and she wanted him for her own.

_Speak of the devil. _

He heard her and smelled her before she landed. He had long ago attuned his senses to seek out hers when she was in close enough proximity, it calmed him, especially in stressful times. Even now, with his new _passenger _along for the ride in his mind, she helped smooth out the new rough edges that surrounded him. Truth be told, this surprisingly free Tuesday could be better spent at the Fortress working on a solution to his little "problem" but you know what they say about all work and no play...and he knew Jor-El would be pissed at him (as far as an AI could mimic anger) for dodging work, but Clark didn't care none too much at the moment.

He had fixed up some dinner for the two of them. Nothing too special just something Martha liked to cook for him and Jonathan, which consisted of steak, rice, cornbread and mashed potatoes. If there was one thing about the Kents, it's that they all liked to eat hardy and go to bed happy, Clark was no exception.

* * *

Diana landed out front, but didn't really move after that. Here she was, at the Kent's house. There was nothing but orange and green, Clark kept up the place from what he had told her. While he wasn't able to stay 24/7, he had hired some good folks to take care of the farm and the animals in his absence, and she couldn't help but admire the farm which had decades worth of hard work piled in to make it what it was today. It was obvious what kind of appeal it held to Clark, he could not only bask in the sun's rays here but this place was a haven for him here. There wasn't any neighbors for miles, he had his privacy here, just the way he liked it. She swiveled on her feet again and this time turned her head to the Kent household, Clark was in there somewhere. She could smell something delicious, and her mouth felt like it was watering out of her control. She really was hungry, but not only for food. Two of her favorite things were currently available to her, Clark...and of course good food.

She took a deep breath, then walked towards the house, taking her sweet time in doing so. Clark no doubt knew she was here, so there really was no point in dawdling outside. She figured this must be how a teenage male would feel walked up to his date's home, working over in his mind how to brave the girl's protective parents. Finally she was at the door, then rung the doorbell.

"Come in!" His voice sounded off from a room she couldn't see.

She grasped the door knob of the screen door and pulled it open, and instantly like a lion stalking his prey, he used his super speed and was upon her in no time.

"I missed you." His voice is deep and throaty in her ear, she could hear him breathe in deep through his nostrils, taking in her perfume. A large part of her wanted him to let the scent rub off all over him, kind of like that Britney Spears song. Soon, his familiar neck assault began again, and like it was nothing, he had her undone in no time. Her clothes stayed on, but she wanted to tear them off, and in response she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together for some unknown reason. She looked into his eyes and seen that they burned with lust and adoration, all centered towards her. She was folding, and he could tell.

"I missed you too."

After that, Clark had surprisingly relented extended his arm towards the kitchen, and with a knowing smirk said, "Right this _way...Princess."_

Diana straightened herself, and glared at Clark, telling him how much she didn't appreciate him switching roles and teasing her. She rolled her eyes and followed his direction towards the inviting smell of what she could already tell was a delicious, homemade mid-western dinner waiting for her.

"It smells great Clark...and wipe that damn smile off your face." She grumbled.

"Yes ma'am." Clark chuckled, then followed after her.


End file.
